


Time After the Game

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, I didn't make these characters they belong to a friend, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a game of hockey, Dalton, the ex team captain of the Prowlers, invites the goalie, Ralphie, over to spend some time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me. They belong to a friend who makes amazing art. I saw a piece of theirs and just had to make fanfiction for it.

“Come on Ralph, just come sit here with me.” Dalton pleaded as he glanced at the goalie who was sitting on the beanbag in front of him. “I’m fine sitting here, seriously.” Ralph sighed as he glanced back up at Dalton, before looking back at the video game he was playing. 

The house was quiet and somewhat dark for the most part. His parents wouldn’t be back until the morning since they went out. As the hockey season started to slowly crawl towards an end, the former captain spent time with Ralphie more often. 

Dalton’s team, the Prowlers, had just played the Kingfishers earlier that evening. The Kingfishers had won the game with a surprising 4-2, and the team had Ralphie to thank for blocking all the offensive plays made against the goal. After the game, Dalton invited Ralph back to his house to spend the night. 

“Yeah but I feel really awkward and rude having you sit on the ground. Please just sit up here with me?” The light blonde asked once more. “Don’t make me pull you up here myself.” 

With a chuckle, Ralph looked up at him. “Alright alright.” He said, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. The goalie was rather bashful and somewhat insecure, so he was hesitant to do many things, even sit on the bed with his own boyfriend. He stood up and sat down besides Dalton, smiling when the former captain wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“That’s a lot better.” Dalton chuckled as he briefly nuzzled Ralphie’s neck, before turning his attention back towards the video game. The more slender teenager enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Ralphie. He rested his chin on Ralph’s shoulder as he continued to play the game. ___ 

After a good 20 minutes, they stopped playing the game and put on a movie, which neither were really interested in. Smiling softly, Dalton leaned back against the bed, pulling the goalie with him. Ralph hooked an arm underneath the former captain’s shoulder and snuggled into him. 

“I love you Ralph.” Dalton said softly as he reached around, gently squeezing at the pudginess of Ralphie’s stomach. The goalie lazily grinned and nuzzled the blonde’s neck. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short because I was low on time. Sorry.


End file.
